


Dumb and Easy

by oleksiacois



Series: Brock/Petey tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oleksiacois/pseuds/oleksiacois
Summary: “You like me,” Petey accuses. He pauses, then adds, “You flirt with me,” a little ponderously.





	Dumb and Easy

 

 

It’s not an auspicious end to the season. But if it bothers Petey that his first year in the NHL ended in a shootout loss on the road, without a playoff series to look forward to, he doesn’t show it. In fact, Brock is the one of them more frustrated, throwing off his suit jacket as they enter the hotel room and going straight for the shower. He vaguely registers Petey flipping on the television behind him.

Once he’s had the time to stew under the hottest water this hotel can provide, he feels a lot calmer about the whole thing. Brock shuts off the tap. He can hear Petey watching TV on the other side of the wall — it sounds like some sort of cartoon. Brock hooks a towel around his waist and heads in that direction. Dumb, easy entertainment sounds pretty good right about now.

Petey shuts off the TV as soon as Brock comes in, though. He gives Brock one of those stares of his, way too intense for someone who’s still working off his baby face. Brock shifts.

“What, are you going to pretend you weren’t watching cartoons?” he tries. “I was going to join you, dude.”

Petey narrows his eyes at him. “We’re not going to watch cartoons. You’re  _naked_.”

Brock doesn’t see his logic, to be honest. He’s watched cartoons naked before. How else does anyone get through college?

Then again, he doesn’t think Petey went to college. Maybe he needs Brock to show him the light of a nude Avatar marathon.

“Get over here,” Petey says, interrupting his thoughts. Brock blinks, confused, but does, gripping his towel and approaching Petey’s bed obediently.

When he’s within reach, Petey extends a hand to lace his fingers with Brock’s. Brock looks down, a flush coming to his face before he can even process it. 

“Oh,” he says.

“Oh,” Petey echoes. “You like me,” he accuses. He pauses, then adds, “You flirt with me,” a little ponderously. 

“I, uh—” He stops, because, well. It’s kind of true. He likes Petey — a lot — and he flirts with him, maybe too obviously, but Petey’s far from the first teammate he’s had a thing for, or hit on. But no one’s ever noticed before, or if they did, they didn’t take it seriously — it’s been Brock’s experience that there’s no greater power on God’s green Earth than the obliviousness of a straight man. “And what if I do?” Brock asks now, hoping it comes out casual.

“Kiss me,” Petey says.

Brock’s frontal lobe shorts out for approximately eight seconds.

Petey frowns a little, impatiently, and reaches out with the hand not holding Brock’s to tug on the towel around his waist. “Come on,” he says, his tone edged with demand, “You  _like_  me. I like  _you_.  _Kiss me_.”

A disbelieving laugh bubbles its way out of Brock’s throat. Elias Pettersson is a goddamn brat. Brock can’t wait to give him everything he wants.

He starts by leaning in and planting a kiss right on Petey’s bratty, pouty lips. Petey makes a quiet sound, like he’s finally been satisfied, and Brock files it away in his memory for later. And also forever. It’s pretty great.

They make out for a while on Petey’s bed. Brock maybe loses track of time, a bit — all he knows is he loses his towel at some point, and also the sheets are getting increasingly damp as Brock gets dryer. It doesn’t exactly set the mood, if he’s being honest.

“You know,” Brock starts, when he pulls back, “we can’t really go back from this, if we do it.”

Petey huffs. “We’d better not.”

Brock laughs again. “Okay, yeah. Uh. I got your whole bed wet though. Wanna move this over to mine?”

“Take me on a date,” Petey demands.

“Not that type of boy, eh?” he says.

“I’m your type of boy,” Petey answers, surprisingly sincere. Brock is helpless to stop his grin, and Petey looks much the same. “But you’re right, you made my bed all gross. You better make it up to me.”

 

Petey likes to be big spoon, apparently, and yeah, it’s pretty great.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on tumblr @oleksiacois and you, too, can send me prompts to write something dumb, fun, and full of... you know ;)


End file.
